


Making Molehills of Mountains

by AetherBunny



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Competence Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, implied bisexual character, literally everybody knows Scott has a crush on Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: “Hey can I say something weird?” Scott looked at the woman across from him with the expression he saved for when he wanted to get away with something.“I don’t know, you’ve never actually asked me before, usually you just blurt out whatever is on your mind and make me suffer through it too.” Hope eyed him suspiciously...“I really sort of liked it when we were in that storage room and my suit was broken and I got small but not tiny and then you were sort of mean to me about it.”That is not the kind of weird Hope was expecting.Scott convinces Hope to get a *little* weird... to be fair it doesn't take much convincing.





	Making Molehills of Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even IN to macro/micro but there is a surprising lack of it going on here? It's 100% canon compliant guys! You can't tell me the closet scene wasn't supposed to put ideas in our heads????
> 
>  
> 
> also this is a gift fic, Merry Christmas you grumpy bastard.

“Hey can I say something weird?” Scott looked at the woman across from him with the expression he saved for when he wanted to get away with something. They had just finished sandwiches he picked up at the local deli. He thought it was a good idea they actually date like normal people and not just spar and fool around. She agreed, they obviously cared about each other even if she did occasionally try to hide how much. It was good to do normal positive things with somebody you cared about.

“I don’t know, you’ve never actually _asked_ me before, usually you just blurt out whatever is on your mind and make me suffer through it too.” Hope eyed him suspiciously as she bundled up the brown paper wrapping her sandwich had come in.

“Suffer is a harsh word.” He licked a bit of mayo from his thumb.

“You’re cute but you’re also a menace to society.”

“You called me cute.”Scott beamed.

“Yeah. You are?” Hope shook her head unsure where this was all going. “Now what were you going to tell me?”

“No, I’m just going to ruin the moment by being weird. I want to soak in the sweetest thing you’ve said about me to my face.”

“Fine.” She sighed, but smiled along with him. After about four solid minute of Scott quietly smiling to himself he dropped the bomb.

“I really sort of liked it when we were in that storage room and my suit was broken and I got small but not tiny and then you were sort of mean to me about it.”

“What?!” That is not the kind of weird Hope was expecting.

“When we were at Cassie’s school getting the trophy -”

“I know the context, what do you mean by ‘really sort of liked it.’” She air quoted him.

“You know I like it when you kick my ass.”

“Yes and?”

“Well I didn’t have time to think about it then but I’ve thought about it SINCE then, a lot, a lot a lot and if I were sort of small but not ant-small I couldn’t really stop you from doing anything you wanted to me...” he trailed off after looking across the table and catching her eyes.

“What?” She blinked at him.

“Oh god, too weird too weird I’m sorry I just ruined- something! Everything!”

“Are you trying to tell me you have some sort of size fetish?”

“No,” he paused and shrugged. “I looked it up on line a little bit. To see if I still liked it when other people did it. I don't... I just have a YOU fetish.” Scott continued when she didn’t respond. “I’m not into violence _at all_ but you’re so _scary sexy_ when you really let loose I had to try to not get a fear boner in front of your dad when I saw you in the restaurant for the first time.” He decidedly did not look her in the eyes after that statement.

“Ew.”

“I _know_ , believe me I was there. And then I got littler and then there was more fighting and it all got smashed together in my brain or something?”

“Do you like it when you get big and I’m normal sized?” She probed.

“No, I feel too clumsy, like I’d squash you.” He sighed heavy enough to make his shoulders slump.

“Not even if you got sort of big but not huge like what happened in the closet?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Not this time, I’m a _scientist_ , I’m just _gathering data_.” She tented her hands on the table and waited for him to respond.

“No, still not sexy.” Scott still wasn't quite sure Hope wasn't picking on him.

“What if I got sort of small but you stayed normal sized?” She tested that idea.

“Maybe. I’d feel better if I were normal me at least. I mean if you ever wanted to try that out now that you’re thinking about it, I don’t know if I’m into it, but I’d do it for you.” He fell victim to his own nervous lack of filter.

“How considerate of you.”

“Anything for you Hope.” He smiled, and in a strange sudden swell of affection she rounded the table to kiss him (and kiss him and kiss him).

\--

“Please tell me you did not tell Hank about this.”

“Are you kidding, no not ever in a million years. I said I needed all this stuff to re-test the functions of your suit. We can't have more accidents in the field. Mom really liked the idea of having scaling disks instead of shrinking disks, so I volunteered to engineer some. No big deal.” Hope was laying a handful of things out on his table.

“Okay. I really can't believe you even considered this. I can't believe you didn't get up and just leave me at the table, sad and sort of horny thinking about -”

“Don't make me change my mind.”

“Right sorry, sorry.”

“Just put the suit on.”

“Right.” Scott moved to leave the room.

“Really?”

“What?” he shrugged.

“How many times have we had sex and you're not going to change in front of me?” Hope raised her eyebrows.

“It's just. I kinda. Um. Two years house arrest has made me sort of soft? In the middle. I have to do an embarrassing little wiggle to get in the suit now.” He did a slow shimmy to get the point across. “I'm not in the shape I used to be.”

“They call it a 'dad bod' now. Soft is in.” She bit her lip.

“You're totally making fun of me this time.”

“I am not, I'll even help you into the suit if you want me to.” She started towards him, and he put a hand out to stop her.

“I'm good, because you look like you're going to eat me and I know that's a bug thing, but I'm not into that. It goes hand in hand with big/small stuff online and it weirded me out. No eating and no pretending anybody is a child.”

“Right, right. Fine, you don't have to put on the suit, you'll just have to be okay trying out the scaling discs.”

"The scaling disks that have had lots and lots of trial runs and many hours of careful science to correct any _quantum_ weirdness, and are totally safe to be used on living beings?"

"About that description..."

"Okay I'll get the suit on."

"That's a good boy." She cooed, he flushed a little.

\--

"Hey this is a little smaller than I thought." Scott was maybe a foot and a half tall instead of the four they had agreed on.

"Honestly I think It's another malfunction."

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" He shrugged. Hope looked pensive for a moment before bending down to get a better look at him.

"Run." She bared her teeth and Scott didn't need to be told twice. "I'll let you have a head start." She called after him. "You're going to need it!"

"How long do I have?" He shouted from down the hall.

"3, 2, 1. Too late." She started after him, and she could hear him curse from just a little further off than last time.

While he had the home field advantage, Hope was much more strategic (even if she didn't have the best track record when it came to hide and seek).

"I didn't know what to think at first you know. When somebody drops something like that in your lap. But I looked it up on line after you mentioned it. Macro/Micro they call it. You didn't mention the names for it Scott. Lots of fun giantess stuff, although I'm not into feet so I don't think I'd like stepping on you. Maybe putting you in my bra though. Just tucking you into my cleavage. I know you'd like that wouldn't you. You'd have to get even smaller. Do you think you could behave in there for an entire afternoon? Maybe I'd take mom out to lunch and you'd just have to keep still and quiet."

Scott could hear her moving around his apartment while she talked. Part of him loved all the weird kinky vocabulary currently being tossed out there. The other part of him thinks he created a monster.

"There's another word you left out Scott. Something I think you don't know you're into, or you won't admit it to yourself you're into it. But I am..."

Then nothing. She stopped talking and he couldn't hear her moving around any more. He was tempted to leave the safety of the hallway closet to see, but he knew better. Then suddenly the door was yanked open and before he could escape he was snatched out of his hiding place.

"So predictable. Oh well, at least we can get started on the real fun now." She brought him up to look him in the eyes. " I know you said no eating, but you're so cute I just want to take a bite out of you." Scott wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes and struggled slightly in her grip. "Oh please, you can't even get away from me when you're normal sized." She tapped the nose of his helmet. Hope carried him the remaining distance to his bedroom and half gently tossed him onto the bed. "You do know you can get out of that if you want. The tech has come a long way since mom and dad. Everything is way more stable. As long as you get back in to get big again you'll be fine."

Scott knew she was right, and he did want to get out of it. It was meant to shield from a lot of sensation, and quite frankly that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He apparently wasn't fast enough for his captor because she was on the bed with him in moments. Hope propped herself up on her elbow and pinned him down with her other hand. He thought about trying to make a break for it just to see what would happen, but then again he didn't want to be inconsiderate. Hope did all the work so he could indulge his weird size thing.

"I know you're thinking about running." She grinned down at him. "But you wouldn't would you? No you're too good, aren't you? Here lets get this off." Hope's sappy tone and the tiny circles she was tracing in the meat of his thigh with her thumb distracted him from whatever she was suggesting. Lucky for him the release on his helmet was still easy to find even at a reduced size; she gently nudged the button and it retracted into his suit. Scott sucked in a breath and blinked in the change of lighting. "How'ya doing?" She asked.

"Yeah." was all he managed to get out.

"Yeah?" She returned, her thumb rubbing against his thigh again. This time it teased upwards. "Here baby let me help with the rest of it." Hope NEVER called him pet names and _**oh boy**_ did it make him feel something. If he was not hard before he was sure hard now. Scott was feeling too warm and fuzzy to realize what was going to have to happen next. The hand at his thigh slid downward and gripped his ankles, and very quickly he was flipped onto his stomach. He yelped and she shushed him gently but didn't apologize. The release on the suit itself was small to begin with and he could feel her scratching around to find it. She might have “accidentally” pinched his ass before moving back up to find the button. It was obvious when the air between the suit and his skin was suddenly much cooler. " _There_." She slid a finger under his suit and rubbed his back. "There. Just part of it for now." Hope much more gently maneuvered him to sit up and stripped him to his waist.

"God you're cute why didn't we do this sooner?" She stroked a finger down his cheek to his neck and shoulder.

"Never enough down time." He nuzzled into her touch. Yeah, he could get used to this.

"You know, I think I want to keep you just like this. Like a pet. In my desk or something. We can get you some Ken clothes and I can take you out and play with you when I get bored." She slid to lean over him bracketing him in between her arms like a cat with a toy.

"That's not weird and kinky."

"Says the man who gets hard when I kick the shit out of him." She petted him again. This time a thumb up his torso.

"You're just so close to me, and sweaty, and breathing hard, and you're really good at it."

"I'm good at quantum physics, do you get aroused watching me do that too?" One more upward stroke.

"I don't know, I've only watched you do it in kind of life threatening situations."

"So you get tiny, sit on my desk and watch, and we'll see what comes up." She proposed. He laughed and then yawned.

"Don't fall asleep." She stroked her thumb over his groin.

"No, I feel so warm and fuzzy." He groaned and arched off the blankets.

"Do you _sweetheart_?" she rested her wrist gently across his torso to hold him down, and pressed just a little harder as she rubbed him through his suit.

"Yes, ohyes."

"Tell me about it." She stopped stroking his cock to run her fingers through his hair. He whined.

"Call me sweetheart again."

"What?" Hope smiled down at him.

"Sweetheart."

"Call you sweetheart what?"

"Please?"

"There we go. Okay Scotty sweetheart lets get you all the way out of this." She started to tug at the feet. Scott tried to sit up and help but was firmly held down. "Uh uh, you stay right there baby. You've been so good so far. Let me do it."

"You're killing me." he moaned as she slid the suit down his legs and gently set it further over on the bed.

"We've hardly started." Hope laughed as she slid a single finger up the leg of his boxers. Scott shivered. "How can you wear these under the suit? Isn't it uncomfortable? I hate anything bunching up too much underneath."

"You mean to tell me you go commando under yours?" He breathed as he tried to angle himself to rub against the finger in his boxers. He didn't get far before Hope rested her other hand across him to stop his attempt.

"Of course not, I've got thongs. Hey we should get you a jock strap." She tried to get his boxers off with the single finger she still had hooked through the leg.

"Uhg, no." Scott was wiggled around by Hope's attempt to strip him entirely. "No thank you."

"What's the big deal. I'm sure all your other super buddies wear them too." She removed her finger and just yanked the little pair of shorts down his legs. She pinned his arms to the bed with her forearms and gently nuzzled into his chest.

"They feel cheesy and kind of porny." He arched into her touch the best he could. "All wrong for being a super hero."

"Oh so you don't want to feel _dirty_ in the presence of _Captain America_?" Scott was not at all surprised she brought up Cap. She loved to needle him about his fanboy crush on the Original Avenger. "I've got news for you I'm sure he's wearing one too. There are no panty lines on the ass of freedom Scott." Hope kissed his stomach. He groaned in response. "You can't tell me you didn't check him out. I would have- I **will** if I get the chance, see if he's all you made him out to be in person. Maybe I'll make a pass, historically he likes brunettes." She leered down at him.

"He should be so lucky."

"Damn straight." She wiggled an eyebrow. "But don't worry I won't leave you. But I would share..." She let that little thought hover in the air between them. "God damn can you imagine the stamina that man has? Mmh mmh mmh." She paused a moment to lick the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Have you ever been spit roasted baby?" Scott nearly choked on a sharp inhale. "So no. I mean I know you've taken dick. I just wish you'd tell me more." She licked a little further down his chest up to his chin. “I mean, a soft sweet guy like you? In San Quentin? No that's not right is it? A chronic flirt like you loose in the world. You can't help yourself can you?" She licked even further downwards just missing the head of his neglected cock. “You know just what your big doe eyes do to people.”

“They worked on you didn't they?” His voice was strained.

“I'll say. But secretly this is nothing I didn't already want. Not the kinky size stuff, but none of my other boyfriends would let me boss them around in bed. And then you came along and all but begged me for it. I couldn't resist.”

“Did you just sort of call me your boyfriend?” Just when he thought his afternoon couldn't get any better.

“Do you not want to be my boyfriend? Because I thought for sure you- ”

“-No, no I really DO want to be your boyfriend. And oh man I really want to kiss you right now. Full stop just make out. I was doing really well so far, but -”

“Nah, _Loverboy_ you can wait.” Hope interrupted him by licking a broad stripe up his thighs to his cock in the drawn out 'a' of 'nah'. Scott squirmed.

“Okay, yeah I can wait.” He agreed hoarsely.

“Thought so.” She licked him again, one slow stroke of her tongue, before lifting her head to get a good look at him. Scott was flush and disheveled beneath her and despite the immediate attention his cock was leaking against his belly.

“Hope.” He whined. She raised her eyebrows. “Please Hope.”

“That's what I was waiting for. Ready?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Scott.”

“I've never been more ready honestly.”

“Good.” Hope tucked her hands under his armpits to cup him in her palms. She slid her thumbs to hold his forearms back rendering him helpless yet again. Hope immediately closed her mouth around his cock and curled her tongue.

“Oh shit, cut that out.” He struggled against her.

“What.” Hope stopped in alarm

“Do you want this to be over in three more seconds?”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Only because I like you extra small.” Instead she went back to the licking, only occasionally closing her mouth over him. Never one to keep his mouth shut Scott kept up a litany of praise.

“This is incredible. You're incredible. I don't know how I can make it all up to you. Pick something weird you're into and I swear whatever it is I'll do it.” Hope stopped to grin at him and kiss his cheeks. He chased the contact, mouth open, still desperate for the making out he wanted earlier. She laughed. “C'mon!” Scott whined.

“We can suck face when you're all dopey and post-coital.”

“That sentence was - “

“Incredible?” She filled in for him.

“Yeah.”

“I think It's time we reached that goal then.” Scott nodded. Hope closed her mouth and worked her tongue against him. He was small enough she had no need to bob her head to take him in. She just let him buck his hips for as long as he could keep it up. No longer able to call anything incredible Scott just moaned and panted and struggled to grip at her hands holding him in place. It wasn't long at all before he shouted her name in a considerate but unnecessary warning and came. “How about a second one?” Hope barely gave him time to recover before licking him again.

“NO!” He shouted and tried to wiggle away from her.

“Hm, next time then.” Hope bared her teeth and set him down gently on the bed. “I'll be right back.” She returned a minute or so later with a damp washcloth and gave him a once over. “Do you think you can get back into the suit on your own or do you need some help?”

“Just a little bit of help please.” Scott gave a feeble and melodramatic reach for the suit. Between the two of them they managed to get him back in and normal sized.  
  
"Look I'd like to say I could reciprocate but I think I might black out. If you gimme five minutes I think I'd like to eat you out until you scream." The afternoon's activities had begun to catch up to him.

"No eating was one of the rules." She grinned as she started to slide her sweatpants off.

"You _know_ what I mean. I'm too tired for the word _cunnilingus_."

“You just said it so your mouth is fine, that's all I really need anyway.” She knelt on the bed beside him. I will admit I'm kind of disappointed you didn't get just a little too big. I'm kind of curious now.”

“ _Oh_ , we're going to have to save that for another time. Some time when I'm more alert. I knew you'd want to try it out. You're a scientist. Now come over here and sit on my face.”

“You have such a way with words Scott.”

“Hey, look you just completely blew my mind so I'll need some slack.”

“That good baby?” Hope asked him as she slung a bare leg over his face.

“Look, I'd love to talk more about it I really would, but I have something very important I need to attend to first.” He kissed the inside of her thigh. “If you don't mind?”

“Oh, no go ahead.”

“I'm pretty wiped out but I'll do my best.”

“You don't have to make me scream.”

“I'm going to try.” With that Scott gripped her sides and urged her downwards. She hummed as he made contact, gently licking up into her. Generally Hope got what she wanted when she wanted it, but maybe today she'd let him draw things out. He set a slow curious pace for himself half to tease Hope the other half was trying to stave off total exhaustion.

“You're so good at this sweetheart.” She cooed “Do you know how many men don't even bother? They're not into it if it doesn't get their dick wet. Not you.”

At this point Scott knew they were just in a feedback loop of her sticky sweet praise and his eagerness to earn more. Hope usually wasn't much of a talker in the bedroom, but now she knows just how much he likes it so anything could happen from here on out. To prove her point he sucked just enough at her clit to make her gasp and buckle a little above him. He did it again and she swore at him. He picked up his pace, adding a thumb for variety.

“I can't decide.” she rasped.

“Hm?”

“I can't decide if I want to fuck you while you deep throat Cap or if I want to let him do the fucking.” _**That**_ was a sentence to hear out of his _girlfriend's_ mouth.

“Are you seriously imagining a threesome with Captain America right now?” He paused his work to clarify.

“You said I got to pick something weird I was into and you'd do it.”

“For real?”

“Don't you have something else you should be focusing on?” She just looked down at him.

“Uh, yes ma'm.”

“For real Scott. -Oh, yeah do that again.- If he agrees I'd love nothing more than to watch him absolutely wreck you. You'd like that too wouldn't you?”

It's all down hill from there. She continued to suggest scenarios and rode out her orgasm braced against the headboard, legs tight against Scott's head. The plus/minus of taking a literal super hero to bed is their ability to actually crush your skull like a watermelon. Not that he'd mind dying between Hope's thighs.

\--

  
“I'm not complaining, I'm really really not complaining, but what's gotten into you? I think you sort of enjoyed yourself a little, but I still don't know why you even agreed to do it in the first place.” Scott separated himself slightly from the woman beside him, having finally got the making out he had wanted earlier.

“I guess after everything that's happened and what we did and didn't get to do together I just – Now that mom's back dad's happier than I've ever seen him – I didn't want you to think I didn't care. Even when we were on the run and I was mad as hell at you I was even madder at myself for still caring so much about you. And I wasn't really into it at first but you were and you were so honest about it and it really wasn't going to hurt me to try and - “ Hope fished around for words.

“I get it, I think I do anyway. Thanks." He kissed her again. "I know I didn't make it easy on you. But I swear I'm going to do better at that from now on. It's second on my list to 'be the best dad ever.'”

“I can live with second.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot convince me Scott is not bi/pan, and you cannot convince me Steve is not bi/pan. But can they convince Steve to get weird? Who knows... I do*winkyface* would you like to?
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I'll get back to my series now...


End file.
